


A Red Fox

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook's eyes widened the minute he viewed a red fox running by a few trees. He glanced at Cecilia. A pet for his betrothed. A pet she wanted recently. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	A Red Fox

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Captain Hook's eyes widened the minute he viewed a red fox running by a few trees. He glanced at Cecilia. A pet for his betrothed. A pet she wanted recently. Captain Hook smiled and ran to the fox. He paused as soon as Wendy appeared and flew in front of the fox. Glowering, he recognized her as one of Peter Pan's friends. He disregarded the basket of berries Wendy carried.

''You're not going to harm the fox,'' Wendy said as she scowled at Captain Hook. 

The fox ran before Wendy abandoned Captain Hook and smiled.

Captain Hook was never going to harm the fox.

 

THE END


End file.
